Love Life
by Thaynaquick4ever
Summary: Based on the novel of the same name  Puck and Quinn are happily married with three beautiful children, but their perfect life is at risk when Quinn discovers that she is sick.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn comes home from work around 17:00 take the shoes and lie on the couch, is enjoying the quiet of his home, and get to sleep, but sleep is interrupted by a horn up and she immediately runs to get their pro gate children, the youngest Gaby already come in crying:  
>- Why are you crying my love?<br>- Because I beat Gael  
>- Gael because you hit your sister?<br>- Because she was going to tell you something  
>- What thing?<br>Gael says nothing  
>- Gael?<br>- I hit it because I spoke a word and she said she would tell you  
>- Gael Puckermam what it witchu I was called in esol 3 times just this week and now you are talking about word too?<br>- Sorry mom  
>- There's no excuse Gael, but a cute and you will get the punishment you know?<br>- I see mother  
>- And apologize to your sister now<br>- Sorry Gaby  
>- Okay<br>- Now go change clothes and then you can go play in the backyard.  
>Quinn decides to make a snack for the kids and takes in the backyard.<br>- Guys I'm going to finish a job in a little while you will get to take.  
>- Ok<br>- Agent may enter the pool?  
>- Not Gael<br>Quinn comes in and starts working after 10 minutes Isabelly arrives:  
>- Hi mom<br>- Ava Isabelly Puckermam I know where you were?  
>- At the home of Dylan<br>- Doing what?  
>- Studying<br>- Only you two?  
>- It is<br>- Isabelly not your father already said he does not want you and Dylan alone?  
>- Mother Tava estundando agent!<br>- Your father and I also know what we studied and learned agent?  
>- What?<br>- The baby-making and the result was you!  
>- Well then it was a good thing<br>- You used a condom at least?  
>- Mother! ... use<br>- Fine  
>- Mother?<br>- Hmm?  
>- I can go travel with Dylan on the weekend?<br>- Who are you?  
>- I, he, Carla Thomas, Anne, Diego, Aline, Carol, Charles and Thiago.<br>- There will no adult?  
>- Do not<br>- Ask your dad but not for me  
>- Why?<br>- Because you are struggling but still I crazy to let you travel alone with a bunch of kids  
>- Bag Quinnie<br>- Bag Isabelly  
>- Boring!<br>- Chatinha  
>And go to your room<br>Puck arrives at 19:00, the children had already showered and were playing video games, Iasabelly was in her room and Quinn was in the kitchen making dinner  
>- Hi Hi Gael Princess<br>- Hi dad  
>- Hi Dad<br>- How are you?  
>- Yes<br>- Beauty  
>- Cade your mother?<br>- Yeah in the kitchen  
>Puck goes to the kitchen<br>- Did you know that you are super sexy cooking?  
>- Hi love<br>- Hi my blonde gostoza - hugging her from behind - How are you?  
>- To well and you - turning to face him and kissing him<br>- To better now - and turn to kiss  
>- Hey you can not wait until later? - Isabelly<br>- Hey you can not wait 10 minutes to stop? - Puck  
>- Not because I need to talk to you<br>- Speech  
>- Father, I wanted to travel with Dylan on the weekend I can?<br>- Who are you?  
>- I, he, Carla Thomas, Anne, Diego, Aline, Carol, Charles and Thiago.<br>- Do not  
>- Father!<br>- I will not let my little princess to go travel with a bunch of horny teenagers  
>- Father Gabrielly your little princess is not me<br>- You will not be ready and  
>- Mother?<br>- Belly you know my opinion  
>- This sucks<br>- What happened to that beautiful little girl who called me Dad and I always obeyed  
>- She grew up love<br>At dinner time:  
>Isabelly was a scary guy:<br>- Daughter you will not eat?  
>- For what? I do not have to live for<br>- His father Daughter and I just want the best for you.  
>- The mother is best for me you trust me, dammit!<br>- Agent trusts you but not the other  
>- If confiasem really did not have that freshness<br>- Freshness is not protection  
>- At my age you already had a daughter and lived together<br>- Because my father threw me out  
>- This is not under debate, and you will not be ready<br>- Bag  
>Up and goes to the bedroom<br>- Because she's angry mother?  
>- Nothing daughter<br>- Mom, I want more  
>- To, after dinner half an hour of tv and bed<br>And so Gaby Quinn put in bed and went to his room, Puck was put Gael and then went to lock the doors when it comes into your room:  
>- Love to here already<br>Quinn leaves the bathroom just panties and long hair tied in a ponytail:  
>- Puck, my breasts look pros<br>- This little game is some kind of sexual or ...  
>- Puck is not serious, my breasts so different?<br>- It seems that the right because they're a little bigger?  
>- I have to feel it burning all day and now I was looking in the mirror and thought it a little too greater<br>- Must come down ta near to you  
>- It is<br>- Now comes here because you only see in panties excited me  
>- Really?<br>Deleted sex scene to keep the story suitable for classification.  
>The next day the work of Quinn:<br>- Morning people  
>- Good day Quinn<br>- Fernanda do me a favor and care about Dr. Paula makes an appointment for me ASAP please?  
>- Quinn's okay?<br>- Yeah but it's just a routine visit  
>- Okay<br>- Quinn you do not know what happened - Rachel  
>- What?<br>- Guess what!  
>- I hate to guess Rach<br>- Oh, okay I speak  
>- We were nominated for the award of advertising<br>- Really?  
>- Serio<br>- Rach my God this is great  
>- I know, you're well Q?<br>- To Yes  
>- Ta friend with a strange face, a problem with the Puck?<br>- Do not  
>- So what?<br>- You can not tell anyone  
>- Ok<br>- I found a lump in my right breast  
>- You have to go to the doctor Quinn<br>- I made an appointment for tomorrow  
>- You want me to go with you?<br>- You do that for me?  
>- Q, you're my best friend, almost my sister, I would never let you go through it alone<br>- thank you


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day goes fast, and soon it was 16:30, time to go home Quinn when Quinn arrives Isabelly was at home:  
>- Hi girl<br>- Hi  
>- Belly ta you still angry?<br>- My name is Isabelly Quinnie owner but I'm still mad  
>- Daughter agent only wants to protect<br>- Mother always tells you that Grandma will protect others and did not trust you and why you did things hidden and you doing the same with me  
>- It is not to completely different<br>- Why?  
>- Because I let you talk to me about everything, even when you lost your virginity you told me, I never tell a thing for my mom<br>- Mom, I've fucked Dylan and what else do you think that travel agents can do?  
>- I know you have had sex and your father and you know that he would kill her boyfriend if he knew you had sex.<br>- Mother, please!  
>- And if agent was traveling this weekend and you had invited Dylan to go with us?<br>- Where?  
>- Beach<br>- My father would never let  
>- I got it<br>- You're the mother Brigade's why I love you  
>- I love you my angel<br>- Our today ta you in a good mood? - Puck  
>- Yes Daddy<br>- I arrive early love  
>- To very tired, slept in right now<br>- I know, I heard, incidentally, is when you can make sex a little less noise?  
>- Yeah too cute for my taste<br>- Love we needs to talk  
>- What?<br>- I was thinking, okay so hot that day  
>- Really I think you should start walking around the house naked<br>- The father saw I'm still here?  
>- So I was wondering why agent is not the weekend at the beach?<br>- Only in two?  
>- Do not love the whole family<br>- Okay - Quinn get a wink Belly

Later after the children were already in bed:  
>Quinn climbs into bed and pulls him Puck, the two begin to kiss passionately:<br>- Love  
>- Hmm?<br>- I was thinking of inviting Dylan to go traveling with us all right with you?  
>- Humrum<br>**Deleted sex scene to keep the story proper.**

After they finish Puck says:  
>- Let's have lunch tomorrow?<br>- Tomorrow can not love  
>- Why?<br>Quinn did not want to lie to Puck  
>- I go to the doctor tomorrow<br>- Doctor? Why?  
>- I found a lump in my breast<br>- When?  
>- Last week<br>- And you just tell me now Quinn  
>- I did not want to worry<br>- Quinn you're my wife, my best friend and I need you to tell me these things  
>- Sorry love, you and my best friend<br>- You want me to go with you?  
>- Do not go with me Rach<br>- Um, so you call me out of it  
>- Okay.<p>

Next day in the query:  
>- Quinn is calm<br>- I'm trying to Rach, but I'm a bad feeling  
>- Woe to Quinn<br>- Lady Puckermam?  
>- Here!<br>- You can enter the room  
>- Come with me Rach<br>- Course  
>- Good morning<br>- Quinnie Hello, hello ...  
>- Rachel, Rachel Hudson, sister of Quinn<br>- Sister, you are so different from our  
>- Sisters of consideration<br>- Got it, Quinnie what brings you here?  
>- Dr. I found a lump in my breast last week in my right breast, and before yesterday he started burning and swelled<br>- Quinnie I can see her breast?  
>- You can<br>Quinn down her blouse and begins to examine medical - it  
>- I'll ask you to do some more tests to be able to take a position<br>- Ok  
>Quinn makes all the tests and the doctor back in the room:<br>- Quinnie is a tumor  
>- Benigno?<br>- So I do not know, I want to make an exploratory surgery to find out  
>- When?<br>- Hence 10 days  
>- You do not have a date closest to?<br>- Unfortunately  
>- Thank you Dr.<br>- Thank you  
>- Good luck<p>

Quinn leaves the room was already whiter than usually:  
>- Quinn speaks to me<br>- I'm afraid  
>- Easy friend, will not be anything serious<br>- I have to turn pro Puck  
>- League<br>Puck was in a meeting when his phone rings and he excuses himself answers:  
>- Hi love - Quinn is crying, which makes the leaves worried - Q What was it?<br>- I to the hospital - starts crying  
>- Q is calm and tell me what happened?<br>- The doctor found a tumor but do not know whether it is benign or malignant  
>- Hum - Puck tries to be as calm as possible<br>- I did not say that my chest was burning? I knew something was wrong shit  
>- Easy Love agent still not sure, you want me to go there?<br>- Not here ta Rach  
>- You want me to do anything?<br>- Go home early to help me with the children  
>- Okay, and do not worry about dinner<br>- ok  
>- I love you<br>- I also


End file.
